That Red String Of Fate NaLu
by Karnak
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a normal student at Fairy Tail High. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but Lucy is a very special child. She is connected to a man with a flame necklace and the red string of fate. This is a story of her struggle, trying to find the man that bounds their fate, and just her regular everyday struggles. {Nalu} [FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME].


**Hello. Its Karnak again. I decided to come out with another story, highly doubt someone is actually gonna read this... oh well. If you do, I hope you enjoy it!**

_{In Japan, there is a legend where you and your soul mate is bounded by a red string.}_

* * *

"Lucy! Wake up!" My father bellowed from downstairs, once again he has woken me up at an ungodly hour. I struggled to open my eyes, like always, it was blurry at first, but once I had a somewhat grip of things, I was more or less fine. I had forgotten I had school today, I was no longer on my summer break and school started up again. I sighed, swinging my feet off the bed and landing on them. I kind of tilted to the side, my balance was off. I regained my composure and walked- more like stumbled- over to my Ipod and stereo. I started blasting _Romantic Hero _by _GUMI. _I absolutely adored her, some say I could sound like her when I wanted to, but others often said I sound like one of those _Kalafina _girls. I personally think I sound like myself. I tied my hair into a bun and started humming along to the song. I made sure my flame necklace wasn't choking me in the end. I was told that, before my mother died shortly after giving birth to me, I was given a flame necklace. _'With this, you are bounded by that _man. _Please don't lose it, Lucy.' _

I remembered those words as clear as day, even though I was baby, I could still understand her. I wasn't deaf. After my mother's death, my father was sent into a state of pain and shock, he blamed me for everything, and I honestly don't blame him. I blame myself. For the first 4 years of my life, I was abused by him. I think he notices those slowly fading scars and tries to be a good father now. But once in a while, he would come home, being drunk and beat me. I don't blame him, he's drunk after all. I couldn't blame my father for anything, after all, he hasn't thrown me onto the streets as yet, or putted me up for adoption when I was born. But then again, who would want me? I'm sure not even the man I'm bounded to would want me. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being depressing aren't I? Well I guess I'll stop blabering and get to school . . .

Once I arrived at the gates of my school, I was greeted with "Good morning"'s and "Hello"'s. I'm quite popular with everyone for some unknown reason . . . I said my Hello's and Good Morning's as well, after all, it is the polite thing. "Lucy-san!" My bluette friend screamed my name. Why was she so loud? "Good morning, Juvia-chan." I greeted back, nodding slowly and forcing a smile. I was the quite student really . . . "Smile, Lu-chan!" Levy suddenly shouted from behind me. Why was she behind me?! I turned around and smiled cooly, I could sense she got the idea. "Good morning, did you finish your homework?" I asked Levy and Juvia. Levy nodded proudly but Juvia had this far-away look in her eyes. Not again . . . "Ju-chan, you're gonna fail!" Protested Levy, resting her hands on her hips and glaring at Juvia, having this sassy posture. "Gomen! I was to busy talking to Gray-san . . . " Oh gods. Her and my bestfriend, Gray Fullbuster, were dating. They seemed happy and I was happy for them, Gray has been my friend since childhood and when I met Juvia, she called me her love rival, but once I explained the whole necklace deal, she instantly became my friend. It was actaully Gray whom confessed to Juvia. I told him I was going to tease him forever about this. His red face was fairly hilarious. Well, I found it funny . . . "Ju-chan, even though you're dating, if you fail you won't be able to go to the last grade with him!" Levy lectured Juvia. Juvia's face had pure shock and horror. She made a mad dash for the school's library. I chuckled slightly and walked towards the entrance of the school.

_"Luce!"_

I stopped in my tracks. Was there someone calling my name . . . ?

_"C'mon Luce! Happy's gonna be mad!"_

I whipped around, searching for this voice. But everyone else was minding their own business . . .

_"Hey Luce . . . I love you, OK? So don't leave me!"_

Whoever's voice was cracking by now. Was it crying?

_"Lucy . . . Do you remember me?"_

My vision went slightly blurry, my head was pounding.

_"Luce . . . Don't forget me."_

My eyes widened. That voice . . . It sound so familiar . . . But whose was it? The voices stopped there, was it a flashback? My head stopped pounding and my vision returned to normal. I heard the faint ring of the school bell and cursed, I was going to be late!

_"Luce . . . " I turned the golden key in my hand slowly, I watched as the blondie made a mad dash for her school. I clutched the key in my hand and held it close to my chest. "Luce . . . You don't remember me, do you?" I felt a tear stream down my cheek. " . . . Soon." I tugged my hat down and tightened the scarf around my neck. "I'm coming soon." _

* * *

**OK well you know what that was short and it's like 10:00 at night and I have my freaking day camp tomorrow sooooo I hope you enjoyed the really weird prologue. ITS CALLED A PROLOGUE FOR A REASON THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT LUCE'S CHILDHOOD AND THE NOT SO SHOCKING SECRET TO THE FREAKING FLAME NECKLACE.**

**Friend: Watch her be engaged to Igneel.**

**Me: SHATTUP! YOU SPOILED IT! Bye bye~! *leaves to hang friend***

_-Karnak_


End file.
